Smithy (Canon)/Metal875
Basic Form Smithy= |-|Various Smithy Heads= 'Summary' Smithy is the leader of the Smithy Gang in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, and the primary antagonist. He aims for destroying Star Road and wishes, thus ridding himself of any threat towards his goals of world domination. He specifically wants to conquer Mario's world, hailing from his own dimension, which Exor acts as the gate to. He originally seems to be a calm, cool and collected villain. But after his first defeat at the hands of Mario, he goes into such a fit of rage, he demolishes a chunk of his own factory and knocks out several minions of his that attempted to calm him down. 'Statistics' Tier: 4-A. Higher w/ Tank Head Name: Smithy Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Summoning, Meteor Summoning, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Transmutation. His Tank Head has powers from his Basic form as well as One Hit Kill. His Magic Head has powers from his Basic form as well as The ability to cause swords, spears and arrows to rain down and Terrakinesis. His Treasure Chest head has powers from his Basic form as well as Magic Negation, Fear Inducement and Poison Generation. His Masked head has powers from his Basic form as well as Unhealing and Healing Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Easily superior to Exor). Higher w/ Tank Head (The Magnum ability one-shots Mario or his party should the attack connect, something not even Culex can accomplish) Speed: FTL (Comparable to the party, who can dodge light-based attacks such as Light Beam) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class. Higher w/ Tank Head Durability: Multi-Solar System level. Higher w/ Masked Head Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended melee w/ weapons. A few meters via Magnum. Several meters via magic Standard Equipment: Hammer, Alternate Heads and Weapons Intelligence: Gifted (Devised a plan to enter Mario's dimension, destroy Star Road--thus eliminating any threat to him that he knew of--and conquer the world) Weaknesses: Anger management issues. Can throw a tantrum very quickly should he not get his way Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Form:' Smithy is in his first and most basic form, and has the following attacks. **'Sledge:' Smithy summons an enormous pillar from thin air which crushes his foes. **'Meteor Swarm:' Smithy summons down dozens of meteors to crash unto the foes and battlefield. **'Mega Drain:' Smithy releases a beam of light forward, which harms the foe via bypassing conventional durability. *'Secondary Form:' Smithy is in his second and more powerful form. It lacks any hax, but has very high and balanced stats, even more so than Smithy's Basic form. *'Tank Form:' Smithy is in his third and most powerful form. **'Magnum:' Smithy blasts forward a golden Bullet Bill which blows up upon contact with a foe, one-shotting them. *'Magic Form:' Smithy is in his fourth and physically weakest form. Despite being physically weak, this form possesses the strongest magic, by far. **'Sword Rain:' Smithy summons swords, which then begin raining down on all his foes. **'Spear Rain:' Smithy summons spears, which then begin raining down on all his foes. **'Arrow Rain:' Smithy summons arrows, which then begin raining down on all his foes. **'Meteor Swarm:' See above. **'Boulder:' Smithy summons countless boulders, pelting his foes with them. **'Dark Star:' A massive dark star smashes all of Smithy's opponents. It's the strongest spell in the game. *'Treasure Chest Form:' Smithy is in his fifth and most basic form. This form has basic spells, but high durability stats. **'Doom Reverb:' Smithy casts a spell, which summons musical notes all around the foe. Said musical notes negate all magic the foe can use. **'Venom Drool:' Smithy showers an enemy in venom, poisoning them. **'Fear:' Smithy casts a spell, inducing fear into his foe. **'S'crow Bell:' Smithy casts a spell, transforming a single foe into a scarecrow. *'Masked Form:' Smithy is in his sixth and most durable form. It is hilariously difficult to destroy this form, as it has the highest durability of any form thus far, effortlessly dwarfing them. **'Shredder:' Lowers the attack potency or durability of an enemy or "re-damages" an enemy after covering them within pink light. **'Recover:' Smithy heals a small chunk of health. Takes less magical stamina. **'Mega Recover:' Smithy heals a large chunk of health. Takes lots of magical stamina. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 4